Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and a light emitting diode and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a compound for an organic light emitting diode, and a light emitting diode and an electronic apparatus including the same.
Background Art
Generally, a light emitting diode includes two electrodes facing each other, and a light emitting layer including a light emitting compound interposed between the electrodes. If a current flows between the electrodes, the light emitting compound generates light. In a display device using the light emitting diode, since a separate light source device is not required, a weight, a size, or a thickness of the display device may be reduced. Further, the display device using the light emitting diode has merits in view of excellent viewing angle, contrast ratio, color reproducibility, or the like and low consumption power as compared to a display device using a backlight and a liquid crystal.
The light emitting diode may further include a hole transport layer disposed between an anode and the light emitting layer. The hole transport layer may stabilize an interface between the anode and the light emitting layer and minimize an energy barrier therebetween.
However, the light emitting diode still has problems in that a light emitting life-span is short and power efficiency is low. In order to solve the aforementioned problems, various compounds have been developed as a material of the light emitting diode, but there is a limitation in manufacturing the light emitting diode satisfying all aspects in view of the light emitting life-span, power efficiency, and thermal stability.